


Teach You to Fly

by Renabe



Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Birds, Fluff, M/M, Two fools in love, fair game, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Clover and Qrow share a moment talking about birds.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Teach You to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Extra from FairGameWeek Day 4: Birds

Clover nuzzles against feathery smooth locks and sighs, “It must feel amazing to fly. Wish I could turn into a bird.”

A chuckle escapes Qrow as he shifts closer, hand finding the nape of Clover’s neck and playing with short strands of hair. “You as a bird. What would you be, a kingfisher?” He laughs harder.

“What’s so funny about that, hm,” he pouts playfully, “They’re pretty birds.” He noses at an earlobe, places a kiss just underneath.

It tickles, and Qrow squirms before saying, “Smaller than a crow, cute even.”

Clover lets out a full-bodied laugh, snaking his arms around Qrow's middle. He rolls onto his back, pulling his love up onto his chest with the movement. "You mean you don't think I'm cute now?"

Qrow sits his head in his palm, elbow pressed against the firm body beneath him, and grins wolfishly down at Clover. "'Course I do, Cloves. Just think it would be adorable to see you as a tiny, little, baby bird."

"Oh, I see how it is. But wouldn't you miss my big, strong arms?"

"Pfft, probably. But it'd be worth it if I got to teach you how to fly." 

Warm fingers brush against a fair skinned cheek, teal orbs shining brightly as they gaze into complementary crimson.

"You already have, baby bird."

Qrow's grin melts into a helplessly fond smile, and he leans down to press a soft kiss to Clover's lips.

"That's my line, lucky charm."


End file.
